Awoken
by Gammija
Summary: When Danny finds himself in the ghostzone, with no memories but one of Sam killing him, finding out how he died might just be the most important thing in his afterlife. Danny POV.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the middle of a green place, lying on my back on a floating rock. I blinked my eyes a few times, and kept lying on my back.

'What the hell am I doing here?' I asked myself. I searched my mind, but found nothing. I knew nothing. Well, I knew it was the Ghost Zone and stuff, but I knew nothing about me. Not even how I looked like.

I needed to list the facts. Fact one: I'm in the Ghost Zone. Fact two: I know nothing of my past life, except from general truths. Conclusion: I must be a newborn ghost.

Content for now with this limited information I stood up, not really knowing what to do. Then I noticed I was clenching something in my right fist.

I opened my hand to see two pieces of paper. One of them was pretty big, but it was creased and looked really old, so I threw it over my back. Then I turned my attention to the other piece of paper. This one was neatly folded. I opened it. It was a picture of a black haired, purple eyed girl. Immediately memories flooded my mind.

* * *

_The girl stood in front of me, with a big ectogun in her hand, ready to fire. She looked determined, but also really sad. 'Are you sure you want to do this, Danny?'_

Danny! So that's my name, I realized in a second while the flashback continued in my mind. I wanted to say no, because being shot to death doesn't seem really attractive, but clearly past-me was a bit of a moron.

_'Yes Sam. This is the only way,' I said and sighed. Then she fired, and everything went dark. _

The flashback stopped there.

* * *

I was glad that I had some more information to fill in the blanks of my past. I needed to know more.

I had come to the conclusion that the girl, or 'Sam', was the one responsible for my death. But apparently I wanted it myself. I was so confused.

'Why didn't I leave some clues behind for myself?' I muttered.

I looked back at the picture and facepalmed. _Duh. I did._

I folded the picture back. Then I noticed it had some writing on the other side, which I hadn't seen yet. I read it out loud: ' 'Find her using the map'. Map? Which map?'

I then remembered the old paper which I had thrown away. Oh. That map.

I turned around and looked into the depths of the ghost zone behind me, where the map should have landed. Almost directly beneath me, about seven meters deeper, was another rock platform. This one was much bigger than the one I was currently on. The edges, where the paper had falling onto, were barren. The closer to the middle, the more vegetation there was. In the center there even stood a few big trees, casting shadows on the rest of the island.

I could see the paper lying on the edge, it's yellow-whitish colour contrasting with the brown-grey ground. I was about to fly down and grab it, when a blue ghost-parrot came down, picked it up and flew away. I sighed. Finding out what happened might just be harder than I thought.

* * *

**A little experiment of mine. It sounded much better in my mind, but that might be because I'm considering making a comic of it, if I can. Anyway, this is probably my worst story so far. You should read my others, like Silent Night or Nicknames! (Cross-Promo!) **

**Anyway, have a nice day.**


	2. A bird and his map

**Hello, two followers and one favoriter of this story! Here's the second chapter (finally). I have no idea where this is going, I'm just wingin it...**

* * *

Well, I've got to get down first_, _I thought. I stood up straight and walked to the edge of my tiny rock platform. I gracefully dove down head first, but just when I was about to hit the stones, I pulled up. I kept floating instead of walking; it felt more natural. 'Now where did that bird go?' I asked myself. The bird had been a fiery blue, so it would be hard to spot him in the purple vegetation. Nevertheless I tried to see into the thick forest, in the direction the bird had gone. When I squinted my eyes, I noticed a small patch of blue moving in the distance. I quickly flew forward, below the purple leaves. But when I arrived at the spot, the bird had flown.

While floating down and dodged the branches, I contemplated what to do. I looked around some more, but there was no sign of the bird; I spotted something else beneath the shadows of the trees. Or rather, someone. It was a big guy, and he looked a bit angular. Because of the thick branches, the green glow of the zone had thinned, and the man was clothed in shadows.

I slowly floated up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, he yelled and turned around, so I could see his face. Behind him, the bird flew out of the bushes, frightened by the sudden sound, map still in his claws.

'Hey, the bird-,' 'Is gone now!,' the ghost roared in my face. From the back of his head green flames appeared, and now I could see him more clearly. He seemed to be made of metal, and he was dressed in a black shirt and pants. He seemed familiar to me, though I was sure we'd never met before. Even so, I knew without a doubt that I should be wary of this ghost.

'Do you know how rare this bird is?! I've had to chase it all around the ghost zone, just to get a scrawny little ghost like you…' He stopped talking, scanning me instead. I cowered below his gaze which seemed to get angrier with every passing second.

'Welp! What did you think, that I wouldn't recognize you anymore if you'd put on a few different clothes?'

Before I could progress what had happened, the ghost had me trapped in a glowing net.

'Hey, let me out! What did I ever do to you?' I asked, angry that he had been able to capture me, but also genuinely curious if he'd have information about me.

'What did you do? Hmmm, let me think,' the metal ghost answered sarcastically, his fingers scratching his little flaming beard. 'Oh I don't know, for starters, YOU DESTROYED MY ENTIRE SUIT! And then-,'

'How could I've done that, I just met you!' I interrupted.

An evil smirk appeared on the ghost's face. 'Wait, what's this? The great Danny Phantom can't remember a single thing? Well, then I, Skulker, Ghost zone's greatest hunter, will have no trouble in finally getting your annoying elusive head on my wall!'

'Not if I can help it,' I said. I froze the net around me and broke out. Luckily I had no trouble using my powers: it was like I had already trained with them before, or something. 'I don't know why you're trying to kill me, but I swear whatever I did to you when I was alive I don't remember it now!'

That took him by surprise. His stupid grin was gone, instead, a mix of confusion and sadness had took its place. 'Y-you died?' He quickly pressed a button on his suit. A device popped up, that looked a bit like those things police use to track speed, and he aimed it at me. I held my hands in front of me, ready to defend, but the device didn't harm me. The look on 'Skulkers' face made me think that it had hurt him though. He muttered something under his breath. I could just make out '….eal world, 99,9% ectoplasm, level 6…'

He looked at me. 'You really died… And not because of me!' He grabbed my arms, and roared in my face: 'Tell me how you died so I can take revenge on those who took my hunt away from me!'

'Yeah, see, that's what was I was trying to find out before you captured me!' I didn't tell him about 'Sam'; I needed to know the entire story before I would decide if she deserved to pay for killing me.

I continued: 'But that bird, which you just scared away by screaming like a little girl, had the map I needed to do so.'

Skulker tightened his iron grip on my upper arms. 'I only yelled because you disturbed my concentration.' He let go. 'But I think we can come to an agreement. I want to have the bird, and you want its map. So what do you say if we both work together to get what we want? And tell me if you find out who killed you,' he said angrily.

'Seems fine to me,' I muttered while rubbing my sore arms, and asked: 'Where did that bird go?'

Skulker started smiling again. 'Luckily for us, I have been tracking this bird long before you stupidly decided to barge in. He's now up in,' he pointed at a seemingly random spot between the nearest trees, 'that tree.'

'Okay,' I answered, 'so what's the plan?'

'Simple. You fly up to the bird and catch him.'

'What? I can't just catch a bird like that?!' I yelled.

Skulker held his finger before his mouth: 'Shush! You're gonna startle him away- again!' He looked on one of the screens of his equipment. It seemed to ease him, and he turned back to look at me.

'Yes, you can. You may be an annoying puny ghost but I believe you might just be agile enough to catch that bird,' he whispered.

The way he talked to me struck me as odd: he went from hating me to peptalking me in five seconds! 'Have we met before?' I asked him on a low volume.

For a moment, he looked almost sad. Slowly, he responded: 'No. Wé haven't.' I wondered why he had said it in that way, but I decided not to. Finding the map was more important now anyway.

'So I'll just have to fly up there and swoop up the bird? Nothing more to it?' I said while glancing in the direction of where the blue ghost was supposed to be.

'Yes. Though I would take this with you,' he responded. He handed me a small gun.

'What's this supposed to do?' I asked, turning it over in my hands.

'It shoots a small tranquilizer dart. _So don't you dare point it at me,' _he growled.

'O-okay,' I said, quickly holding it down my side.

'Now go!' Skulker said. He grabbed me by my arm (again!) and threw me towards the treetops.

I winced as leaves and branches slapped me in the face, but quickly ignored the pain when I saw a blue flash moving between the trunks. Slow and quiet, I pursued the bird. I made sure to dodge anything that could cause a stir. I chased the bird this way for about five minutes, until I saw the bird landing on a small offshoot. I carefully aimed the small gun at the ghost. Biting my tongue in concentration, I shot.

The bird fell, a red plume sticking from his chest. I threw myself forward, to catch the bird before it'd hit the ground –or let go of the map. The ghost safely landed in my hands, and one quick inspection told me the map was still securely in his claws.

'Yes!' I said to myself. Flying back to Skulker, I pried the map from the birds grip. It felt old, but still durable. I wished I could open it right away, but I needed to bring the bird. And I couldn't open it with one hand either way.

I saw the bulky robot standing between the trees, his flaming haircut illuminating the scene. 'Here's your bird,' I said while landing behind him, halfheartedly hoping to scare him again.

No such luck. The ghost turned to face me, with a grumpy expression. 'Are you finally back?'

'Finally?' I said offended.

'Yes, finally. I could've caught that prey in a fifth of your time,' Skulker responded.

'Clearly,' I said to myself sarcastically.

Skulker had already lost interest in the discussion and made a tiny cage appear. It was barely bigger than the bird. He grabbed him with one hand and stuffed him in the cage.

'That cage is way too small for that bird! It's cruel!,' I protested. Suddenly I had a weird déjà-vu feeling. And I suspected it had something to do with Sam, though I couldn't quite lay my finger on it.

Skulker laughed. 'It's my bird now. I see your girlfriend has rubbed off on you,' he commented.

Girlfriend? What girlfriend? Anyway, it doesn't matter now; I've got the map! I take it with both hands and open it.

'Well? What's it say? Any clue of who I need to beat to a pulp for taking my prey?' Skulker asks while walking towards me.

I turn the map around, so he can see it too. 'Nothing. The map's empty,' I say surprised. My only clue is a dead end.

* * *

**The only thing I can promise is that I can make no promises about updates. Also I decided against making a comic, since the story is so incomplete and it would be too hard (with my current skillevel.) Maybe later.**


End file.
